beautiful dangerous
by bellavamp9
Summary: adoption of EBKcullens beautiful dangerous. her chaoters are complied in the first. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The brain child of EBKcullen.

Okay for those of you who have read beautiful dangerous, I have adopted the story. Well to all really ive dopted story beautiful dangerous and I will stay as close to the polt of the story as possible but in my own way I will make the story my own. Minnor details on these frist few chapters (which I may change slightly but just slightly) can and possibly will change. Which leads me to my crossroads. If you have read EBKcullens version(brainchild) then you may read this chapter but it would only be for review before you go into my expance of a mind. For those of you who are new to this story please read this extremely long chapter. It is a compiling or combing of all six chapters that EBKcullen created. So this chapter is purly, unadaulterated and her brain child all hers. I thank her so much for allowing me to adopt her story and I will do my best to fulfill all of the expectatios this story my have or hold in your minds. Feel free to PM me ifyou have any questions or if you have an idea for how the story should go. I may or may not use your idea but if I do I will put your pen in the disclaimer if you want me to please tell me in your Pm if you are giving me adivice.

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Isabella! Get down here right now!" The disgusting voice of my father shouted from downstairs. Crap! He was home early. He had said 6 pm, why was he home now?

I sighed heavily and lifted myself from the bed I was lying on, ready to face the monster downstairs.

"Quick!" he yelled once I was near the top of the staircase. I had just gotten myself in more trouble than necessarily by being slow.

I walked down and looked at his cold hard face. His eyes shone bright red and his nostrils flared, his jaw was set tight and I could see his fits clench by his side. What had I done now? Why was he so mad at me this time?

I walked up to him, shielding my face behind my hair, looking at my feet. I learned a long time ago to never make eye-contact with him. He said seeing my eyes reminded him too much of my mother.

I heard the loud smack before I felt it, a warm stinging feeling spread across my cheek and I hissed at the pain. He just slapped me. Again.

I kept my composure,. He didn't like any weakness. He had told me so several times when I had cowered back in fear.

"You little bitch!" He hissed and grabbed my hair in his fits forcing my head back to look up at him. He liked seeing me like this, in pain, crying.

"Why don't you just die like your mother did? At least you deserve it!"

He spat his venom in my face while hissing the words out between his clenched teeth, his pale face was only inches from mine, making his red eyes seem even more frightening than ever. I didn't dare to move, afraid of what he was going to do next.

"You were going to clean the house! Why haven't you done it yet?" He was yelling now, pulling my hair harder with each word.

"I-I didn't-t think you would be home until 6, sir," I managed to get out, he was towering over me. _Smack_, another slap to my cheek. I cringed away from him and felt the silent tears roll down my cheeks. _Why me?_

"Get ready, we are going to Cullen Palace tonight" He hissed one last time and spat in my face before walking past me up the grand staircase.

I stood still until he was out of sight. I didn't dare move. When I heard his bedroom door close, I ran up to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed, sobbing my heart out.

Why me? Why did my mother have to die? My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my fucked up life.

My mother died while giving birth to me, leaving my father a cold heartless monster who wanted nothing to do me. She was his mate, his everything and in his eyes I took his life away by taking her.

I am a vampire just like my father. In our world, that means we are feared. Specifically, the males are feared. We females are almost human and not as dangerous as the males. The only thing that is not making us human is the immortality, eye color and diet. We can cry, feel the same pain as humans, sleep and we don't have venom like the males. All born vampires stop growing at the age of 25. Also, only the born vampires can get pregnant and mate with other born vampires. Each born vampire female can only birth three children each. We move out from our parents' home when we find our mate. Then he becomes our guardian.

The born vampires are higher valued in the community. My family has had born vampires for generations and is close friends with the royal family.

My father is the personal adviser for His Majesty, King Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II. How he managed to give good advice was beyond my imagination. His title was almost an inheritance seeing how my family has served the royal family for ages.

I have never met the royal family in person. Charlie always kept me away, saying he was embarrassed of me.

To the outside world, my father was a powerful wealthy man who was best friends with the royal family. I was the perfect daughter, every parents dream and the one little girls wanted to be. Nobody knew about what happened behind closed doors.

The thought of King Edward sent chills down my spine. He was the most feared man in the world. You never denied him. He was royalty. If you did deny him, you were the same as dead. I had heard horrible rumors of his character. He was said to be cold hearted, ruthless and would never hesitate to have you killed if you ever crossed him. Rumors also said he was looking for a mate. I shivered again. Poor woman who became his mate, she would suffer a great deal. Yes, she would be the queen, but she would also have to live with a cruel man for the rest of her life. It wasn't worth it.

The male vampires are taller and bigger than the females, they are much stronger and can't cry or sleep like we can.

They are more powerful than us for a reason. They dominate the world and their mates. Females are not allowed to talk back to a male or refuse her mate. What he says goes. When a vampire male finds his mate, he will become possessive, obsessive and extremely protective. He will love her more than anything and give her the world. That is at least what I have heard and observed watching other couples.

I sometimes wondered if I would ever find my mate. The thought of being loved by someone was so tempting and I wanted it more than anything. I had never felt love, what was it?

After talking to my best friend Angela who mated last year with a born Vampire named Ben, I figured out that it is not only the male who feels the connection. The female vampire feels the connection as well, and will follow her mate through everything and obey him and love him like no other. To me this sounds absolutely horrible, what if your mate is a dick and then you have to obey him?

Tonight, I was going to be introduced to the royal family for the first time. I was nervous. Very, very nervous. One wrong movement or insult would be my death.

I rose from the bed and went into my massive walk in closet to get ready. What did you wear when you were meeting the worlds most feared and powerful family?

I decided on a midnight blue knee length dress with some black pumps. My hair hung lose and my make-up was light. I covered the bruise on my cheek with some foundation. Charlie had left quite a mark this time.

When I was finally done with getting ready, I just stood there looking at myself in the long mirror.

I wasn't bad looking, just nothing special. Long brown hair, golden eyes and long black lashes. My body was slim but still curvy.

You may wonder why I have golden eyes while my father has red eyes. Well, I refuse to drink human blood. Taking innocent lives for my own enjoyment just doesn't go well with me.

"Isabella!" Charlie yells from right outside my door. I sigh. _Just get it over with Bella_ I think and walk outside to meet him.

He is wearing a black suit with a gray tie. He glares at me and I cringe under his stare.

He smirks and grips my upper arm so tight that I am sure it will leave a bruise. The murderous look he gives me shows me all the hate that he has for me. When he speaks his voice is a hissing whisper. I am terrified.

"You listen to me Isabella Swan and you better listen well. You are going to this meeting, playing the perfect little daughter you are. You are going to be polite and if I ever find out you told anyone about what happens between the two of us, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. Am I clear?" He tilts my head up so that I am looking into his hateful eyes. "Y-yes sir," I stammer and he smirks, "Good girl"

We walk down the grand staircase and are meat by Jimmy, our driver. "Mr. Swan, Ms. Swan" He tilts his hat when we walk past him. Jimmy is human and I feel the burning in my throat when I walk past him. I can see the pulse in his throat. _So delicious _I look away and gets in the car before I do something I will regret. He is a living creature like anybody else r_emember the diet Bella. The diet._

The drive to Cullen Palace was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was Jimmy's beating heart and the sweat dripping from his forehead for sitting in the same car as two vampires. On more than one occasion I watched my father lick his lips while looking at Jimmy, not that I could blame him for that. He smelled delicious, but Jimmy was a good guy, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

When we pulled up in front of the Palace I couldn't help but gasp. The property shone power and money. I was in awe. Only the most powerful family would live in a place like this. Jimmy stopped in front of the huge entrance, and I watched as the guards came down and opened the door for my father and me.

As we walked out, Charlie squeezed my arm in a painful manner as a warning to keep quiet. I looked at my shining black heels and followed Charlie into the massive greeting hall. The floor was black and white marble with a red carpet leading up to a huge staircase. The ceiling held beautiful paintings. I felt like the place was made out of gold. _That's because it probably is._

"The royal family is awaiting you in the lower parlor Mr. Swan" said a stiff looking butler as he took our coats. He was a vampire, a veggie vampire that is, as I called the vampires with the same diet and eye color as me.

Charlie started walking and I followed him, he rounded a corner and I was right in his heels following his every move. I did not want to be lost at the Cullen Palace.

He suddenly stopped in front of a huge double door and I stopped as well. I watched as two footmen opened the door and guided us inside. The room was beautiful, with huge windows and gold and white walls, the colors were light, but most of the furniture was either gold or a dark wood.

"Charlie! My friend!" Said a blonde man and shook my father's hand. Charlie greeted him warmly in return "Carlisle, it's good to see you!"

How come in public, my father became the nicest man on earth? He sure knew how to act.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" The man known as Carlisle asked. I blushed at his comment and stared at my feet. When Charlie nudged my side, I looked up at him and smiled faintly. He had golden eyes, just like me as well!

"Carlise, this is my daughter Isabella. Isabella meet his royal highness and former King Carlisle Cullen" I could literary hear the warning behind his words, _Don't fuck this up bitch! _Was what he really said.

I curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you your Highness" I said and looked at him, he chuckled, "You sure have raised a beauty, come meet the rest of the family Isabella. The King will join us in a moment" He turned and walked towards the group of people behind him.

Charlie and I walked behind him and we came in front of five other people. Carlisle walked up to a woman with caramel hair and big golden eyes. In fact the entire family had golden eyes.

"This is my wife and former Queen Esme Cullen, and this is my daughter Princess Alice and her mate Prince Jasper, and my son Prince Emmett and his mate Princess Rosalie".

I watched the people in front of me. Princess Alice was a small Vampire even for a female. She had short brown hair and was smiling at me as her father introduced me.

Her Mate Jasper stood with a protective arm around her shoulder. He had blonde hair as well and looked to be in pain. He looked at me with so much sorrow that it made me flinch. What was his problem?

Prince Emmett had short curly brown hair. He was a big male with huge muscles. I immediately cowered back a little bit while looking at him, he looked so intimidating! He was standing next to a stunning female it was Princess Rosalie, she was gorgeous! With long blonde hair and a bone structure to die for, her legs seemed to never end and she had curves in all the right places. She was glaring at me, and I wondered why.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all your highness's" I said and gave a weak smile. The small girl, princess Alice jumped up to me and took my hands in hers "The pleasure is all ours! Charlie has kept you hidden long enough. Finally a new shopping partner!" I smiled back at her but cringed at the inside at the thought of shopping.

"Sounds wonderful," I said in a small voice and looked down at our joined hands. She had a massive engagement ring and wedding band on her left ring finger, a symbol that a vampire have mated in the vampire world.

Jasper was right behind her and for some strange reason glaring at Charlie. Charlie looked at him with confusion mirroring mine.

Alice dragged me by the hand over to the couch and made me sit down next to her "You are so beautiful! I had a vision of you an-" Carlisle cut her off with a sharp voice "That's enough Alice!" Alice immediately shut up but the look she was giving me told me that she was hiding something big.

All the family members were sending me odd looks and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Charlie was looking just as confused as me, but the glare he gave me spoke his mind - _What have you done now you little whore!_

I cringed, and as I did so the most beautiful man I had ever seen walked through the door.

I gasped and stood up immediately. He had copper hair and golden eyes. He was tall, taller than the average for a male but not as big as Prince Emmett.

He was dressed in an expensive looking suit that made my knees go weak. He was just so beautiful!

He had a pointed jaw and his lips were begging to be kissed. He was looking at me with an expression I could not read. He was frozen in place as I was. The world seemed to disappear. It was only me and him in the room.

When he moved, he was walking towards me with determination. I only stared back. Who was this god of a man?

When he reached me, he crushed me to his chest and I melted in his arms. I wanted to be there forever and never let him go. It seemed like I would die if he did.

"Mine" he growled and my body went rigid at his words. What did he mean? I would die to be his, but did he feel the same strong feeling as I did?

I was burying my face in his chest. He smelled so masculine and strong. I melted right there.

He was crushing me to his chest, like he was afraid of letting me go. He growled the word 'mine' over and over again, burying his face in my neck and hair and I wanted so badly the words to be true.

"Edward, son," Said Carlisle, was this Edward? Was it the King himself holding me? I could not imagine him being as horrible as the rumors said.

Edward sneered and growled at Carlisle. In fact he was glaring at every male in the room, I pulled away to look in his face. When I did so, he whimpered. Actually whimpered at the loss of contact, like an animal.

His eyes were now pitch black with love and desire. I could only imagine that my eyes looked the same. His matched my emotions perfectly.

I did not dare look at Charlie. His face must be murderous and I could only imagine the beating I will get when we get home for behaving like this with the King.

I whimpered. I would have to leave him today. The thought was absolutely horrible. I did not want to go.

He looked pained at my new expression of sorrow and hugged me tighter to him "Are you alright my love? What is troubling you?" His voice was so calming and beautiful like a lullaby.

Where was my voice? I was only staring at him, taking everything in. What was happening?

He squeezed his arms even tighter around me and I let out a little yelp in pain. He had accidentally squeezed the bruises that Charlie had made before we left.

I noticed that the entire family was watching our exchange with interest, and I felt embarrassed for causing a scene. Never once did I look at my father, afraid of what I might see.

Edward was seething now, his eyes were pitch black, but not out of love and desire. He was furious!

I cringed back into his arms and felt him start soothing the bruises on my upper arm, it felt so good. He matched his own hands with the bruise and realized that a person had done this. His growl was terrifying.

"Who harmed my mate?" He was spitting the words out between clenched teeth, that was when everything went black and I felt strong arms lift me up. I was the King's Mate.

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."_  
―Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

BPOV

Everything was black. The smells were different and the mattress I was lying on was softer than anything I had ever slept on before. I could feel the texture of silk. _Where was I?_

I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. They were too heavy and were screaming for more rest. I would not allow it. I needed to know what was going on. Memories from earlier drifted back to me. The beautiful man and his gorgeous smell and face and his eyes and his hair. I need to get back to him. Where was he? Didn't he know that I needed him? That I would be lost without him? Was this all just a beautiful dream?

Then the last thought hit me. The single thought I had been thinking before I passed out. He was the king. The feared king. This was all kinds of wrong but strangely I didn't care.

I just wanted it so badly to be real and for him to be my mate.

"When is she waking up?" Growled an angry voice. It was _his_ angry voice. It was so good to hear it again. I needed to be reassured that it had not all been a dream, that he was truly here.

"She will wake up when she's ready your Majesty" said a female voice I didn't recognize.

A loud growl ripped through the room. I could hear a vase being smashed against the wall, "That's not good enough! You have been telling me the same thing since she was brought here! What is wrong with my mate? Why did she pass out? I don't pay you for nothing! Get out!" He was furious, but why? Because of me? It couldn't be.

I could hear the other person scramble to her feet and hurry out of the room. When the doors closed, he let out a frustrated sigh and I felt the mattress I was laying on sinking down on my left. He was so close to me. His smell was filing my nose. It was heaven. The way he was stroking my cheek made me feel loved for the first time in my life.

I pried my eyes open. I needed to see him. I needed to see his face and know he was real that he was here with me and this was not just a dream.

I was looking straight into those beautiful golden eyes I remembered. He was looking back at me and I watched as relief filled his face and was crashed to his chest once again.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again! Do you hear me?" He was sneering the words out of his clenched teeth. I did nothing but nod my head, clenching him tighter to me, burying my face in his chest. It was real. He was here.

"Isabella?" He spoke so softly this time. My name had never sounded more beautiful.

He lifted a finger to my cheek and my lips as I continued to stare at him.

"Isabella?" I smiled against his fingertips and kissed them lightly. He was my mate. My mate!

With a guttural cry he rose onto his elbows and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was so intense and just so beautiful. I had never felt these feelings and I wanted more. It felt like I could never get enough!

He moaned, "Isabella, I love you so much my mate, you will never be hurt again my love."

He ran his fingers over my face, kissing me repeatedly while whispering words of promise and love. We were in our own bubble again, a bubble only meant for the two of us.

But what did he mean? I would never be hurt and the promises of never wanting for anything and always being safe didn't make any sense, my head was exploding with questions.

I weakly reached my left hand up to his cheek and then to his hair. His hair felt amazing between my fingers and I wanted to glue my hand to his hair so that it would stay there forever.

What should I call him while addressing him? Your majesty? Edward? My mate? Would he be mad if she called him Edward? I decided to give it a try.

"Edward, I am confused." I could hear my own shaky voice and cringed on the inside to how weak it sounded. He didn't seem mad though, which was a good thing.

He recoiled as if being slapped on the cheek. "My dear, of course you are! Forgive me for not thinking of it sooner." He looked so remorseful that it made my heart ache for him. I brought my hand down to his cheek again and cupped his beautiful face in my hand.

He leaned into my touch and stared into my eyes. "Isabella you are my mate, my life and my soul. You will live here with me at Cullen Palace" he said with a determination you would never dare to argue against. He had this kind of authority that made you obey and fear him naturally.

Then a thought hit me. Charlie! What was happening to him? Did Edward know about his abuse?

As if he could read my expression he started growling and sneering, "Don't you dare even speak his name Isabella! I will not have it!" His eyes were back to black again and I couldn't help but cower back a bit at the murderous look on his face he was staring at my bruised arm, "How long?" He growled, eyes transfixed on my arm.

"How long what?" I asked, I knew he meant the beating but he had just told me to never speak his name so I wanted to be on the safe side and know that it was okay to do so right now.

"How long have that pig been hurting you?" He was furious and his body was rigid. He really did care. The thought warmed my heart and I gave a small smile before answering.

"Since my mother died" I said and watched as he ripped an angry hand through his hair.

He started talking and I didn't know if it was to me or if he was only speaking with himself, "That is all your life Isabella! I knew there was something wrong with him! He always shielded his thoughts from me and when Jasper started feeling all the anger coming from him I knew that there was something wrong! I'm so sorry Isabella, I should have done something." He was angry at himself for not taking action. However I was totally confused. What was all this talk about reading minds and feelings?

"This isn't your fault Edward" I said and placed a hand on his shoulder. He covered his hand over my own and sighed, "But it is, and I will use all of my existence making it up to you." The intensity he had in his eyes made me believe him, I didn't blame him for not doing anything, he did not know, what could he have done?

"What do you mean he shielded his mind for you? And how could Jasper feel his feelings?"

I asked, wanting to change the subject over to something else.

He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers before he started talking, "I can read minds my dear. However I cannot read yours. It is so frustrating!" He chuckled for himself all the while playing with my fingers staring at them. I had my eyes on his face, trying to read his expression.

He took a deep breath before making eye contact with me again. "Some born vampires have special powers my dear, did you not know this?" He asked, truly confused. I shook my head.

No one had ever told me about this.

"As you now know, I can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and control emotions. He felt your fear and anxiety last night when you arrived and called for me mentally." I frowned. Why would he do that?

"Why would he call you in his mind? I mean, there are plenty of people feeling fear and anxiety around the Royal Family." I clasped a hand over my mouth, realizing that I had said too much. However the fact that Jasper would call for Edward didn't give any sense.

He chuckled, "My dear, never hide your true thoughts from me. He called me because none of those people were you. Alice saw you coming and knew you were my mate. That is why we arranged for you to meet us and come with Charlie to the palace."

It all made sense now! Alice talking about something she had seen and Jasper's strange expression.

"You are the king." It wasn't a question but a statement, I knew who he was.

"Yes I am, and you will be the queen." He said it with such ease, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I gasped, for one reason or another I had forgotten this important fact. If I was the mate of the king then that only meant I was the future queen. How did I not realize this before?

"Edward, I-I can't be queen!" I was terrified, absolutely terrified. _Me, Isabella Marie Swan, the Queen, living in Cullen Palace as the mate of the King himself._

"No disrespect to my mother or grandmother but you will be the best queen this world has had in decades. Do not worry my love, I will be here and help you through it all." He kissed my head and I rested my head on his shoulder, relaxing. He would be there with me. That was what was the most important. If he was with me I could do anything. That was at least how it felt.

"What will happen now?" I asked after a while, we were lying on the bed cuddling. Me with my head on his chest while he held me and stroke my hair.

"We need to have the mating and crowning ceremony as quickly as possible, so that all the male vampires out there know you are mine." He rolled us over so that he was on top of me. His body was way larger than mine and covered me completely.

He started kissing my shoulder and neck, it felt so wonderful and my body wanted more.

"Edward" I whimpered and he let out a low growl in response. I pulled at his hair to get his lips to meet mine and when they did it was the best feeling you could ever imagine.

A loud knock on the door interrupted us. I immediately broke away and turned my head toward the door, but Edward would have none of it and used his strength to pull my face back to his. He was lying between my legs and I could feel his erection starting to form in his pants, pressing against me. I couldn't help but moan. The person outside the door was immediately forgotten.

"Edward! Open this door right now! Edward!" The person as I recognized as Princess Alice was yelling from behind the door and Edward growled. He never faced the door and was too busy attacking my neck again.

"Edward, maybe we should- oh god! Open the door?" I said between moans as he started sucking.

He ignored my comment and started going lower towards my breasts. I took in a sharp breath as he started massaging them and kissing them through my night blue silk dress from last night.

"Edward! It's important! I know what's going on in there! Don't force me to break in!" Alice sounded frantic and annoyed as hell outside the door and I tried to push Edward away to no use, he was too strong and determinate.

"Edward, stop!" I used all my force and finally he seemed to break free from the spell he was under. His eyes were pitch black with lust and desire and I considered attacking him again and let Alice scream herself hoarse outside!

A loud knock was the final straw for Edward. He was by the door in an instant tearing it open. I could actually hear the hinges scram in protest.

"What?" He growled so that even I shrank back in the covers a little bit. Edwards frame was blocking my view so that I could not see Alice, however I could hear her.

"Edward I need to dress Isabella. The two of you need to give a statement to the people." What statement? I came up behind Edward and put my hand on his arm to calm his murderous glare and rigid body.

"What statement Edward?" I asked, he turned towards me and took my face in his hands, "You don't have to do anything sweetheart, I'll deal with it." He said it like a statement but I would have none of it, so I turned to Alice.

"What statement?" I asked again, but this time directed towards her. She looked between Edward and me before she sighed and started explaining, "When someone from the Royal family finds their mate we have to make a public statement and explain the situation and introduce the new member. Why haven't you given her the ring yet Edward? She will need it or else the people won't believe it!" Edward sent her an angry glare as if to say 'shut up'.

I decided to let it slide. "So how will we do the statement?" I asked. How hard could it be?

Alice gave me an exciting smile, "You just have to stand by Edward's side and smile while he explains the situation, simple as that! Now let's go and get you ready!" She was already dragging me towards the massive walk in closet, but didn't shut the door before giving Edward a stern glare and I knew she was giving him a mental message. I wondered what that was about.

"Finally! He has been keeping you from us forever!" She complained once the door was shut and started going through the closet, pulling out dress after dress, wrinkling her nose at almost all of them.

"It has only been a couple of hours, princess" I said. She spun around and glared at me. "None of that princess stuff! We are family now. It's Alice!" She said it with an irritation and I quickly nodded my head. No more princess from now on...

"You will be queen soon anyway. If anything I should be respecting you!" she laughed and turned her face towards the closet again. That's when I noticed the small bump on her stomach. She noticed my staring and started smiling while rubbing the little bump.

"It's Jasper's and my first child. We are so excited! And now you will be the aunt!" she beamed.

I smiled, "Congratulations. Do Rosalie and Emmett have any children?" I asked. If I was going to be an aunt it was nice to know to how many.

"They have a 3 year old daughter, Louisa. She's so sweet! You will love her. And then they have a 4 month old son, Gabriel." Her eyes sparkled while speaking of her family I couldn't help but smile myself at her excitement. "I look forward to meeting them."

Half an hour later, I was dressed in a deep red Stella McCartney dress with shining black high heels. My hair hung loose and was slightly curled and I wore little make-up.

"Let's go out and greet Edward. He's about to go crazy out there!" She giggled at the mental image she was having and I smiled picturing him. Even though it had only been half an hour I was missing his calming touch like crazy!

I was barely out the door before I was pressed against his warm comforting chest. I could feel Alice roll her eyes at us before mumbling "unbelievable" under her breath. I heard her leave the room, probably to find Jasper herself.

When she had left the room, Edward pulled away slightly to look at me. "You are absolutely breathtaking my dear," I giggled as he pulled me into a kiss. When he pulled back, I noticed that he had changed too. He was now wearing a dark gray suit with black tie and shirt. He looked dangerous, powerful and just so unbelievable sexy!

"You don't look half as bad yourself" I said and cupped his cheek in my hand. He grinned and kissed my fingers before taking my hand in his own leading me towards the bed.

We sat down on the edge and he pulled out a little black box from his pocket. I wasn't stupid. I knew what this was. Every female mate got one.

I felt the tears press against my eyes when he opened the box. Inside was a beautiful but huge Mate ring. I gasped and covered my mouth with my right hand. My left hand was still resting in Edwards. I was expecting a ring when I figured out I was Edward's mate. However what I hadn't expected was the size of it. That beautiful piece of diamonds and white gold was not a ring but a fucking rock!

"Edward," I gasped. He smiled and took my hand in his. There was an intense look in his eyes. "Now everyone will know your mine, I have marked you Isabella".

He placed the ring on my finger and leaned in to kiss me. "I will forever love you and protect you, never doubt that. I love you." And with those last words he pressed his lips against mine. The tears were falling freely now. He loved me! I had a mate!

I felt so overwhelmed. Someone actually loved me and would take care of me. I knew I loved him. No other word than love seemed to fit the emotions I was feeling.

He broke away and took my left hand in his, kissing the ring before settling it back in my lap, "Let's go and announce that the world have gotten a new queen shall we?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope it was not a disappointment :) **

**All pics are on my profile. I have changed the mate rings to the cullens, so please take a look at their new one. The girls rings are huge so have in mind that they are royalty and that their mates like to spoil them ;)**

**Here are some facts that might answer some questions:**

**-The ff takes place in England, London. **

**-When I have made it so that vampires can have 3 children, they kind of have to die as well, otherwise it would have been too many of them. All vampires die when they have reached the age of 1,000. The King and Queen steps down when they feel that their son is ready to take over the throne. **

**-The Cullens don't live together. Cullen Palace belongs to Edward and each couple own their own Palace/Manor/Mansion. I will post pictures of those later.**

The Cullen's full name:

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II**

**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen**

**Carlisle George Edward Cullen**

**Esme Anne Platt Cullen**

**Emmett Daniel George Cullen**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen**

**Mary Alice Anne Hale**

**Jasper Benjamin Andrew Hale**

**- Emmett & Rosalie's childrens full names are **_**Louisa Rosalie Anne Cullen**_** and **_**Gabriel Emmett Andrew Cullen**_**.**

The meaning of the names: Rosalie=Her mother's name, Anne=Esme, Emmett's mother's middle name.

Emmett=His father's name, Andrew=Jasper, Rosalie's brother's middle name

BPOV

Edward led us down a grand hallway with one arm planted firmly around my waist, guiding me as we walked. The staff that we passed stopped what they were doing and bowed their head in respect towards Edward.

Edward ignored them and walked with determined steps towards where we were headed. I tried to wrap my mind around the situation. I was soon to be presented to the world as His Majesty the King's mate, the future queen. Was I afraid? I was terrified! I was scared of how the people would react to the news, and I was afraid I wouldn't live up to the expectations that people would have towards me. Still, something told me everything would be okay as long as Edward was by my side.

We stopped outside two wooden double doors. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled down at me, "Just smile and do what I say, you need to tell me if it becomes too much Isabella, do you hear me?" I nodded my head and squeezed his hand in return, letting him know that I understood and that I was going to do as he said. I didn't quite know what it was, but something in me wanted to please him and make him happy, no matter what. Was it the mating that did it? I would have to ask Alice about this later. I was never one to follow orders, but with Edward, I wanted to. It was like a need. I wondered if he felt the same.

Two servants opened the double doors and I was immediately blinded by all the cameras, Edward walked us to the center of the room, my hand resting on his arm, showing off my ring as my hand lay in the crook of his elbow.

We just stood there for a while and smiled for all the camera's while the blitzes went absolutely crazy, "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" They shouted, trying to ask their questions.

When Edward thought enough was enough he raised his hand to signal that he was going to make the announcement. The room went dead silent the moment he raised his hand.

I stood by his side, smile plastered on my face as he spoke.

"It's with great pleasure that I present to you all my mate, Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Lord and Lady Swan and your future queen." A huge gasp went through the room at the word mate and I felt myself moving a little bit behind Edward, not much so that it would be noticed, just a little for my own comfort.

After the shock, all the reporters and photographers started yelling their questions and take more pictures. One of the royal assistants pointed out different journalists to ask their questions while Edward and I stood there answering them. Me with a smile on my face and Edward with a look of cold authority. If he wasn't my mate, I would probably shiver from all the power that radiated out of him as he stood there with his straight back, broad shoulders and feet firmly planted on the ground, showing them who was the boss.

The assistant pointed to an eager journalist, a vampire, who looked like he might burst if he didn't get to ask his question.

"Your Majesty, when did you and Isabella meet?" he asked and Edward glared at the reporter, like a silent warning before smiling down at me, "We met yesterday, and mated instantly." I looked up into his eyes and smiled at the love and warmth that shined from them. Another journalist was quick to ask a following question, "Do you love each other?" Edward gave me a nod to answer the question. I swallowed. This was my shot. I squeezed myself tighter against Edward's arm before answering the question. "Yes, we love each other very much and I can't wait to start learning how to fulfill my role the best way that I can." Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek at my confession and I smiled back in return, something told me Edward did not only kiss my cheek to be nice but for reminding all the men in the room who I belonged to. Men!

My cheeks hurt from all the smiling but after a while I realized that it wasn't forced. I truly was happy and this smile couldn't have been more real.

"Your Majesty, when will the ceremony be?" It continued like this for a while and Edward and I took turns answering the question that they asked. During the questioning, Edward would growl low and send murderous glances at the males in the room, a silent warning not to try anything, not that I think anyone would be as stupid to.

When Edward started to get annoyed, the assistant told all the reporters that the time was up. We both were guided out of the room. Once the door was closed behind us, I breathed out in relief.

"You were perfect my love," Edward whispered as he kissed my hair, hugging me close to his body. "I'm so proud of you baby." He whispered and leaned down to kiss me on the lips pouring all his emotions in it. It soon turned into a heavy make out session and I was pushed against the wall with Edward's body hovering over my own.

"Those disgusting male reporters. I should go back in there and rip their heads off!" He growled against my neck as he kissed it. I frowned and cupped his face to look at me. "What are you talking about? Everything went well." I kissed him like a reassurance that it went okay and that nothing had happened. I felt like Edward needed those reassurances from me, like he would never calm down if I were not there to give them. I could sense what he needed when he needed it. Creepy.

"I know baby, but you did not listen to all of their thoughts." He let out a low growl and I raised my eyebrow at him, not quite understanding what they possible could be thinking.

"You are beautiful baby, and I'm not the only one thinking so." If I was able to blush I would, and hide my face in his chest but he would have none of it and forced my face up to meet his. His eyes were now strict, "Don't you ever hide your face from me Isabella." His voice was low but deadly, and I knew he meant every word. I swallowed and nodded. My need to please him was so intense. What was happening to me?

"We need to get changed. The family is coming over for dinner tonight to celebrate our mating." His voice was now soft as he stroke my hair and tucked a piece of it back behind my ear. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you" he was whispering the words like a prayer and I shivered at his words, pressing myself closer to him.

With one last kiss he took my hand and guided me back to his rooms were Alice was already waiting with a dress.

She herself was wearing a beautiful dark green Dolce & Gabbana lace dress that fitted her pregnant figure perfectly. She was grinning from ear to ear and I heard Edward hiss next to me. "What is it?" I asked, clearly confused as to why Alice was grinning like a hyena and why Edward was scowling like a little boy who had lost his favorite toy.

"You guys are all over the news now! Everybody is talking about how sorry they are for you, having to live with a monster like Edward and that you are too cute and kind for someone like him. There are also a few ladies out there that would kill to be in your position. Really pathetic!" She started giggling hysterically and I frowned. That was not good. Not good at all! Edward was far from a monster and I did not like the idea of women wanting me gone.

Edward sensed my negative thoughts and pressed me tighter against him. "No one will ever come between us love," he whispered and kissed the top of my head before squeezing my hand and walking out the door after giving Alice some kind of a mental message and a glare, only to have her roll her eyes. I truly needed to know what those conversations were about.

"Come on! Your dress is absolutely amazing! It's Gucci and dark blue, Edward's favorite color on you!" Alice said with excitement and dragged me into the walk in closet to get changed. "How do you know dark blue is Edward's favorite color on me?" I asked, he had never told me that.

"It was the color of your dress that you wore the first time he saw you. He said it made your skin look like cream." she gushed and I had to roll my eyes. No color could make my pale skin look like cream, ever.

"Stop the self-hating Bella. you are gorgeous! And soon-to-be queen. Might as well start building up that confidence, or else people will see you as an easy target and try to whip you off the pin!" She scowled at the idea and I frowned, "People will actually do that?"

Alice nodded, "Oh yes, there are unmated females out there Bella, that would kill to be in your shoes, with such a power that you possess, being Edward's mate." She let out a silent growl before muttering, "Sick people", getting back to work on my appearance.

True to her words the dress I was wearing fitted my figure perfectly and clung to my body like it was sewed just for me. Thinking about it, maybe it was made for me. I had to roll my eyes at this. Of course it was made for me.

I was wearing black high heels and channel earrings. My hair was slightly curled, hanging over my shoulders, framing my face.

My make-up was done perfectly with a light pink lip gloss, some eye shadow and mascara.

I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked up at Edward's face as he stood behind me looking at our reflection in the mirror. Alice must have left the room without me noticing.

Edward was staring at me in our reflection and I smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed my neck, never breaking his eyes away from mine.

"Isabella, you are so beautiful. This color truly suits you." He smiled and I turned in his arms, kissing his lips like a 'thank you'. He smiled against my lips before breaking our kiss, taking my hand in his and kissing my ring, "Let's go love, the family is waiting."

He was wearing a black suit with a waistcoat and dark blue tie to match my dress. He looked smashing like always. I leaned up and kissed his jaw in appreciation for everything. He grinned and started leading us out of the room. We walked down the corridors and down the grand staircase to the foyer where the servants were holding the door open.

Outside a Rolls Royce was waiting. The driver held the door open and bowed as we got into the car. The drive to Carlisle and Esme's palace was short. Edward had his hand on my thigh the entire way, rubbing soothing circles.

We pulled up a drive way and it didn't take long before I spotted the palace. It was gorgeous! Not as big as Cullen Palace but it was grand enough and would make any person gape at the sight. It was just _so _Carlisle and Esme, if that was possible.

"Your Majesty," The butler bowed as we walking into the grand foyer. Edward nodded towards him but was soon attacked by a little blonde girl that flung herself at him, "Uncle Edward! Uncle Edward! You came! Who is she?!" The little girl yelled, squeezing his waist.

Edward chuckled and I had to smile at the sight of Edward cradling a little girl. It was obvious that he adored her. That much was clear in his eyes. I actually started looking forward to seeing him with our children, when the time came.

"Loulou! How's my little girl?" he ruffled her hair and she giggled. Her eyes turned to me before she tugged at Edward's trousers asking him to bend down. He did what she asked. "Uncle Edward, Is that an angel?" She whispered loudly, thinking I didn't hear it. Both Edward and I laughed and he whispered back, "Yes, she looks like it doesn't she?" I bowed my head in embarrassment and Edward came up to me and circled one arm around my waist. "Loulou this is aunt Bella. She is very important to me and will be with us forever. Love, this is Rosalie and Emmett's daughter Louisa." He ruffled her hair with the hand that wasn't around my waist and I bowed down so that I was eye to eye with the little girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Louisa" I smiled and was taken aback when she flung her tiny arms around my neck, hugging me. "My auntie is a real angel," She giggled and took off running back the way she came.

Edward chuckled and followed after her in a much slower tempo. We walked into the dining room where the family was waiting. Rosalie was standing closer to us scolding a frowning Louisa, who looked like she had committed the worst crime. "He is first and foremost your King Louisa! You can't just tackle him like that!" Edward growled low and cut her off with a hard voice. "I am her uncle Rosalie and she can act the way she wants around me!" Rosalie glared back at him; clearly thinking that her daughter needed to learn good manners, for her king came before uncle.

Emmett was standing behind her holding a little boy, whom I guessed was Gabriel. He looked concerned and was frowning slightly at Rosalie's strict parenting.

Alice was standing next to Jasper, and next to her were Carlisle and Esme. They both looked at Louisa with compassion and I think I saw Esme giving Rosalie a slight glare.

Carlisle came up to us and gave us both a hug. Edward's chest rumbled when he hugged me and I gave him a warning glance. Carlisle was just being nice.

"Welcome to our home Isabella, and welcome to the family" he smiled. He seemed much more relaxed, not as strict as the first time I had met him with Charlie. Yesterday he had scared me with his strict and powerful demeanor but now I looked at him like a family man and it made me respect him even more.

Esme came up behind him and hugged us as well. "Welcome dears. We are so happy for the two of you!" The rest of the family also congratulated us and soon a servant came and announced that dinner was ready. We were soon seated at the massive dining table.

Carlisle and Edward was seated at the end with me and Esme to their right.

The dinner was filled with chatter and laughter we were all amused at Louisa's stories and ignored Rosalie's scowling. What was her problem? Her daughter was only being a child and having fun right?

Edward would hold my hand and give me small kisses now and then and I found myself being all giddy with happiness. This was home. I was finally home, with my family.

My happiness was however cut short by the sound of a voice screaming my name and the sound of pounding fits on the door. I was surrounded by growling vampires, pressed against Edward's chest while he got a manic look on his face, so scary that I cringed into his neck, not wanting to look at the scene before me.

BPOV

Charlie came bursting through the door. His eyes were pitch black, his entire body was shaking and he looked like a man who had lost everything and turned mad. It frightened me beyond terrified and I clung to Edward with everything I had.

My father growled and threw himself my way. "Come here you little bitch!"

That was what it took for Edward to lose his temper completely. He pushed me behind him and attacked my father holding him by the throat against the wall. He was flashing his teeth and roaring in his face, "Don't you dare to even look at her! Let alone speak to her that way you hear me?!"

When Charlie only growled and flashed his teeth in return Edward bit down on his neck, spitting out a peace of it against the wall as Charlie roared in pain, "I said, do you hear me?!"

Esme had come to my side and had a comforting arm around my shoulders as tears streamed down my face.

The other men stood behind Edward protectively to shield us from the view, but also to back him up if he should need it. Their instincts had taken over and they had all turned into animals growling and roaring at Charlie.

Alice and Rose stood next to me and Esme. We were all crying at the sight before us. Something that only made the men even madder. Louisa was hiding her face in Rosalie's dress, sobbing her little heart out while Rose stroke her hair murmuring that things were going to be okay while she brushed away her own tears. Alice had taken a screaming Gabriel and was cradling him to her chest while murmuring in his ear to calm him.

This was not something a child should have to see.

"Get him out of here Edward. He is making my family cry!" Emmett yelled in desperation as the guards came running into the room Grabbing Charlie by his arms, they were trying to drag him out as he fought against them.

"You stupid little whore! You don't belong here and you never will! I wish you were dead, you hear me!" Charlie was screaming and it took both Carlisle and Jasper to hold a deadly Edward back from attacking him.

The growling was so loud and the words were very hurting. I felt myself fall to the floor rocking back and forth clutching my stomach.

The pain was just so intense. How could my own father be so mean? I was both ashamed and extremely hurt.

Ashamed because my father had acted like this in front of the Cullen's and hurt because it was my fault so many people were crying. Hadn't Edward mated with me, Charlie would never have busted through the doors making Gabriel and Louisa cry like that. The hurt came as a shock. I was used to Charlie saying hurtful things, so why did this hurt so much?

"Edward, look at Isabella. She needs you son," Carlisle said in Edward's ear. His gaze was still black but turned softer at the sound of my name.

He turned around in such a move it nearly made Carlisle fall to the floor.

"Take him to the cells. We will be there in a moment" Carlisle said to the guards as Edward came to my side and cradled me to his chest while rocking us both back and forth, holding me as to shield me from everything.

"Shh baby. You are just fine sweetheart, you hear me? You are okay. I'm here my love. I won't let him near you. I'm here" he murmured over and over again as I sobbed into his chest.

I didn't really notice what was happening around me, but at some point Edward had moved us to a bedroom and had placed us on a bed, holding me and kissing my hair while I continued to cry into his neck.

"Baby, please don't cry anymore. I can't stand it." Edward's voice had a painful sound to it and I looked up into his face while sniffing, trying to make the tears stay away.

"I-I'm s-sorry.," I managed to get out while brushing away the last tears from my cheeks. Edwards face was a mask of worry and pain. When I felt calm enough, I cupped his cheek with my right hand and stroke his worried face, trying to smooth out the worried wrinkles in his forehead.

I needed to be strong. I was slightly ashamed for reacting the way I did. Charlie had hurt me for years. Why was I so sad really?

Maybe it was because this time he hadn't only made me cry but the entire royal family, my family.

"I'm fine now, really Edward," I kissed his jaw and just rested my head in the crook of his neck relaxing.

So much had happened in a very short amount of time. I didn't want Edward to be sad. I needed to be strong, for him.

Edward laid me down on the bed and tucked me in before kissing my forehead. "Sleep my love, I will be back soon." I grabbed his hand. Why was he leaving me? I didn't want him to leave!

"Are you leaving?" I was tired to really restrain him, not that I could anyway.

He smiled sadly down at me before stroking my hair lovingly. "I will be back to when you wake up love. I just need to do something first. Sleep baby," he whispered and stroke my hair one last time as my eyes turned heavier and he was out the door.

EPOV

Charlie Swan was a dead man. I had already planned to kill him for what he did to my Bella but his little stunt this evening just made me hurry the process. I had wanted him to be tortured, to suffer, but now I just wanted him out of the way. Away from Isabella and my family.

I entered the cells. I heard the screams of pain coming from the man I hated the most on this earth.

As I walked in through the door, I saw my brothers standing over him, alternating on throwing blows on him and kicking. I smiled and walked over to my father who was watching his sons with a grin on his face. Some people would call us sick for enjoying while watching this, and we probably were, but no one, and I mean no one makes my family cry and gets away with it. Especially not if it involves my Bella.

We Cullen men were deadly to begin with. Messing with our women clearly did not make it any better. Doing that meant the worst side of us came out. The mates were sacred, placed on a pedestal to be untouched and spoiled together with the children in the family.

"Maybe we should join them and end this once and for all." I said to my father who was standing just like me with his arms folded over his chest, watching the man on the ground cringe in pain while my brothers laughed over him.

"Yes, we probably should" He grinned and we walked together towards my brothers who were having almost too much fun hitting the man.

"Please, just do it!" Charlie screamed from the ground. He was missing body parts due to my brothers torturing and I smiled down at him, anger lacing my already deep voice, "Oh we will, don't you worry Charlie." He knew I meant killing him. He had seen me kill for less before.

Images of my scared and frightened Isabella filled my mind and I saw red, feeling the animal take over my instincts.

I grabbed Charlie by his ear and lifted him off the floor, throwing him into a wall, "How does this makes you feel huh?! Just as painful and humiliated as you made my Isabella feel for so many years?!"

The man didn't even fight back, He knew his destiny, fucking coward.

I wanted to get this shit over with. I wanted to crawl back into bed with Isabella and watch over her as she slept, feeling her body close to mine.

"Hold his body father" I said with a deadly calm voice. Charlie had stopped struggling after the brutal beating from Emmett and Jasper.

He had realized he had lost.

Carlisle did as I said and in one swift movement his head was no longer attached to his body. I smiled, satisfied with my act. He had got what he deserved and would never hurt my Isabella again.

I flicked my fingers and the guards that had been responsible for Charlie while he was in the prison came running in, clearly afraid.

They did a quick bow in front of me and my father and brothers before straightening up.

I glared at them. I could feel the hatred in the eyes of those behind me as well.

"You Majesty, we ne-" He was cut short by my fists making contact with his jaw. "You speak only when spoken too!" I growled and I watched him cower behind the other guard frightened by my outburst.

"Do the two of you wish to explain to me how Charlie Swan got away. How he so easily could hurt the royal family? How was he able to hurt my Isabella?!" I was beyond furious. These idiots had let something like this happen. What was supposed to be a lovely family evening ended in tragic and tears. I needed to tighten up the security around here.

"And my children!" Emmett sneered coming towards them, clearly wanting to strike a punch at the guards.

I reached my hand out in front of him, stopping him from getting any closer.

The two guards were almost pissing themselves. "P-please my King, I have a mate and three children. I need to live!" One of them exclaimed and I started laughing.

"Does it look like I care?" I smirked and I could see the fear in his eyes. That was when Carlilse nudged me in the side. He was much more of a softie than I was and I could see that the words had softened him up.

I rolled my eyes and nodded to Emmett and Jasper who pinned the two men to the nearest wall.

I got up in their faces and sneered. "I will be watching the two of you. If you ever do a mistake again, believe me it will be the last thing you do, or maybe your wife, James?" I sneered in the face to the blonde guy who looked like he was in pain at the thought of his mate hurting.

Victoria was her name, a horrible woman with a horrible man. He growled low in his chest and I snickered. "Yeah, definitely the wife." I decided.

I turned towards the other man that I had punched, Laurent, "Do you understand?" I asked him and they both nodded before I signaled for my brothers to let them go.

Emmett and Jasper let them go and they fell to the floor. "Clean this mess up at then get out of my way!"

I sneered pointing at Charlie's body before hurrying out of the room together with my brothers and father, ready to see our women again.

I rushed all the stairs until I reached me and Isabella's room. I sighed a breath of relief as I watched her sleep peacefully in our bed, safe and sound.

I kicked off my shoes and clothes down to my boxers before nestling into the bed with her, holding her close, shielding her from all the dangerous things in this world with my body.

This was how we males spent the nights, watching over our mates, making sure no harm ever came to them or the children. I loved the feeling of her so close, skin to skin. I would always be here for her.

"I won't let anybody hurt you my love," I whispered and kissed the top of her head. She was my life, the reason for my existence and without her I would be nothing. I had to protect her. I just had to.

BPOV

During the next couple of weeks, Edward and I spent all of our time getting to know each other better. We would stroll through the palace park, eat dinner together, cuddle in bed or he would play the piano for me.

The more time we spent together, the more I fell in love with him. We had attended public appearances together, something that we both frowned upon, getting out of our own personal bubble that we had build up around us was not something I wanted to do at this stage of our relationship, however it needed to be done.

I had to be presented to the people and they had to get to know me as their future queen. Knowing Edward the way I did now, I found it hard to compare my Edward to the king Edward. You see those two were two completely different people.

My Edward was sweet, loving, caring and compassionate. King Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II was ruthless, dangerous and short tempered. Luckily the King side of Edward rarely came out when he was around me. He had told me several times that being with me and his family was his free zone.

He preferred keeping his public life and private life separate. When we were in public, Edward would be in the King mode controlling and powerful. However, he would always hold my hand or have a hand around my waist and when I spoke he always listened to what I had to say.

He treated me with respect compared to the other people he was dealing with and that made me feel special.

Being with Edward at public appearances, I learned how much Edward cared for his people. He would listen to them, reassuring them and comfort them when they needed it. I learned that the dangerous side of Edward only came out when he needed to protect the people or the ones he loved.

He would never hurt innocent civilians. Ever.

When he told me that he had killed Charlie I was not upset. I had never had a loving relationship with my father and knowing that he was gone for good made me relieved more than sad.

Time was ticking and I soon found myself only days away from the wedding. I was dying to be done with it by now.

During the last couple of weeks Esme, Alice and Rosalie had dragged me away from Edward at every opportunity, helping me with the planning. The Wedding was apparently a big thing and people were preparing for a massive celebration.

Their King was getting married and it was going to be huge. Security was tighter than ever before. Edward's and my face were everywhere! Things were just crazy.

I was pleased that the people seemed to like me. I was getting used to seeing headlines like, "Our beloved soon-to-be-queen" and "Izzy the sweetie".

It made me relieved that they liked me. Still, I knew that there were people who pitied me. People looked at Edward as a dangerous person and no one wanted to be his mate.

However his PDA had made it clear that he loved me and that made people relax some. I was tired of being stared at with pity by all the un-mated females. I knew that if it wasn't for the fact that I was mated myself and knew what a power mating had, I would have looked at myself with pity as well.

Knowing what I know now, about the power it had over you, I would never question a mated couple ever again. The thing is, you couldn't control mating or who you mated with. It was destined.

"Bella, you look so beautiful!" Alice gushed, breaking me out of my day dreaming. I looked at myself in the mirror, and true to her words I actually felt beautiful. I was wearing a lace wedding dress that fitted my figure perfectly, I felt the tears prickle my eyes.

This was the dress I would marry my Edward in.

"Isn't it a little plain?" Rosalie remarked, cringing her nose in disgust. "I mean she is marrying the king right?!" She defended herself when we all turned to look at her. Yes, the dress was maybe a little plain for a royal wedding, but that was my style, plain, simple and elegant.

"It's Bella" Esme said with tears in her eyes. "Bella does not do over the top!" she laughed and came to hug me. "Thank god you are you!" We all laughed and I hugged her back, I had come to truly love Esme. She was the mother figure that I never had.

"Yes, it's very Bella, but Rosalie does have a point. We will just have to put some diamonds on you," Alice said with mischief in her eyes. I gulped, that didn't sound good at all.

"Oh god Bella! You look like you've seen a ghost! I promise, you will look beautiful," she hugged me and I sighed in relief.

Louisa came running with a veil around her head doing pirouettes in the air while playing she was a ballet dancer. We all giggled at her cuteness and she turned to us after realizing she had been caught. An adorable blush covered her cheeks.

I scooped her up in my arms, "That was an amazing performance Loulou," I said and snuggled her nose with mine, making her giggle.

"Thanks auntie Bella!" Now she truly looked at me and a gaze of adoration covered her little cute face, "Wow auntie Bella! You look like an angel!" I smiled at her as I placed her on the ground, "Thanks sweetie, but I think you are the angel in this room."

She giggled, "I am aren't I?" We all laughed except Rosalie that was scowling at her daughter, "Louisa! Behave!" I had to control myself to not glare at her. The little girl did nothing wrong. I would have to talk to Edward about why Rosalie behaved the way she did with Louisa at a later point. The poor girl was scolded for almost everything she did.

Louisa got a remorseful look in her eyes from her mother's scolding.

I smiled at her with sympathy and gave her a small hug before she ran out of the room to play some more. I fought the urge to give Rosalie a piece of my mind. One day I would, I just needed to know why she did as she did first.

The room got awful quite. "So Alice, how did you get all of these dresses here?" I asked to break the tension.

This morning Alice, Rosalie and Esme had come to get me after Edward left for work. They lead me to one of the spare bedrooms that were now made into a Wedding dress salon. Apparently Edward had requested that he brought the dress shop to us, not liking the idea of me and the girls spending our entire day at a public place. I had rolled my eyes at that one but decided to let it slide.

Even though I would never admit to it, I actually preferred doing the dress shopping at home where I was comfortable.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror, wearing the dress that I would wear when becoming the queen and Edward's wife. A tear slipped down my cheek and before I knew it a servant was there to hand me a handkerchief.

"Thanks," I managed to sob out as I whipped my tears. Alice and Esme came to hug me, telling me how beautiful I looked only making me cry worse. I actually felt beautiful.

Suddenly Alice stiffened a look of pure terror and panic covered her face, "He's coming!" Alice shrieked, quickly getting me out of my wedding dress and into my normal clothes. "Who's coming?" I asked in confusion.

She was frantically trying to cover up any evidence of my wedding dress, "Edward of course! He senses that you are sad!" She hadn't even finished speaking the words before Edward came barking through the door, shielding me with his embrace.

"Why is she upset?!" Edward growled in frustration as he held me tighter, wiping my tears away. His eyes were a mixture of anger and worry. I placed my palm at his cheek smiling reassuringly. "It was happy tears sweetheart, I love my wedding dress so much." I kissed him and he let out a lustful grow, kissing me back with so much passion.

At Edward's arrival everyone had left the room so that it was only me and Edward left.

"Alice will kill you, you know? For storming into the room like this when we were trying wedding dresses, you better not have seen the dress!" I said, pointing a finger at him playfully. He smirked and leaned in to kiss me, "I didn't see a thing."

He smiled and I laughed, "You better speak the truth Cullen, Alice was frantically trying to get rid of all evidences before you came. She better not have done all of that in vain." I giggled as I pictured Alice's frustrated face.

He smiled and nuzzled his head in my neck. "I can't wait for you to me _mine_," he growled as he nibbled on my neck.

I let out a low moan, "And I can't wait to be yours," I said while stroking his hair. "Forever," I whispered, liking the feeling of belonging that I felt with Edward. He was my home and I was more than ready to be his wife and queen.

He took my face in his hands and looked at me with so much love it made my knees go week. "Yes, forever" he kissed my lips, "My queen."

I smiled. Soon I was going to be Edward's wife and queen. Things were almost _too_ good to be true...

BPOV

On the day of my wedding, I woke up with a smile and butterflies in my body.

Today I would be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Queen and wife. The sun was shining on my face from the window and I could hear the birds singing outside.

The last days before the wedding, Edward and I had given some interviews, posed for engagement photos and visited different organizations together as a couple. We hadn't done so many official duties together yet since we needed to get married before we could do that completely; but Edward felt it was important that I was introduced and presented to the people I would be working with before I was his wife and their queen. Something I agreed fully on.

I knew it was hard for Edward and his possessive instinct to share me with so many people. He wanted to get married soon, so that people would leave us alone, and as he said it: _To get all of the formality out of the way and start living our lives together! _

I tried to avoid the public media for as much as I could. Everybody wanted to know what my dress looked like, what jewelry I would be wearing and what style and designer I had chosen.

All eyes would be on me as I walked in on Carlisle arm. Since my own father was dead, and I didn't have any other males in my family, Carlisle had agreed upon walking me down the aisle, something I was very thankful for. He had become as a father figure for me.

I had no idea what the time was or how long I had just laid like that. Waking up on my wedding day in a king sized bed with a silly grin on my face.

I was getting married today. The thought made me squeal in excitement. I raised my arms to stretch and frowned in confusion as my hand touched a paper when landing back on the mattress. I picked up the little card laying on the pillow and red the inscription:

_To my beautiful soon-to-be wife and Queen,_

_I love you,_

_Yours Edward _

I felt the tears prickle my eyes and smiled squeezing the card to my chest and sighing happily.

Just as I was doing that Esme, Rosalie, Louisa and Alice came bursting into the room all grinning like I probably was.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty! You're getting married today!" Alice squealed and I laughed, "I guess I am." I said, rather in a daze at how amazing my life suddenly had turned out to be.

I was dying with anticipation. Alice hadn't allowed me to look at myself before I was completely done getting ready.

I had been sitting in a chair for almost three hours getting my hair, nails and make-up done. After that, was the time for the dress and jewelry.

I was wearing the jewelry Edward's mother wore on the day she married his father. It was a beautiful tiara and diamond earrings that I had fallen in love with the moment I laid eyes on the set.

"Isabella, wow, just wow." Esme cried when I stood before her in my wedding gown, hair and make-up done and all of the diamonds in place.

I had yet to see myself but by the people in the room's reaction I had to look good. At least I felt like a bride!

All the ladies were staring at me with tears in their eyes, "Alice, please let me see myself!" I said, I was dying to look.

"You look beautiful Bella. Thank you for marrying my brother. I know he can be a pain in the ass." She laughed while crying at the same time and came to hug me before guiding me to a mirror in the back of the room.

When my eyes landed on the reflection I couldn't believe my own eyes. I looked beautiful. It was the first time I had ever thought that thought about myself. Tears immediately came to my eyes and I had to fight hard to not let them fall. The girls came up behind me, wearing all their royal finery as well.

Even Rosalie had a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the family Bella," Esme said and hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek as we all just stared at the reflection in the mirror. I was a beautiful bride.

As Carlisle and I drove down the street to the cathedral I was shocked by all the people that had crowded the streets in hopes to get a glimpse of me and my dress.

Both of us smiled and waved as we drove, the grin just never seemed to want to leave my face.

Carlisle had complimented me several times on how I looked, and each time I would blush and stare down at my hands that were clutching my white peonies bouquet and my engagement ring that was reflecting and glittering in the sun.

As the car stopped outside the cathedral, the footmen helped me out of the car with the dress. I smiled and waved at the people, trying to ignore all the cameras that I knew were zooming into me and my every move. I was trying to tell myself to enjoy the day and not to let the attention ruin the moment.

Carlisle came up on my left and I placed my hand in the crock off his elbow. This is it. The flower girls took their position before us as I heard the music that we had chosen as my wedding march starting to play.

The song was "I Was Glad" by Sir Perry. The song made the mood so much more formal. It had been written for Edward's coronation and since this was in a way both a coronation and a wedding I found it fitting to use this song as my wedding march.

As I watched the bridesmaids and flower girls making their way down the long aisle, I was giddy from the anticipation of seeing Edward waiting for me at the end of it. Too bad it was so long.

Carlisle and I started walking and I was so nervous about not tripping. There had been so many anticipations for this moment. I tried not to think of all the thousands of people sitting in their homes watching me. Suddenly all my nervousness kicked in and I squeezed Carlisle arm leading him to give me a reassuring smile back. Something I needed at the moment.

After what felt like forever Edwards face appeared in front of me and just like that, all nervousness was forgotten.

He was wearing his red uniform, looking as dashing as ever. His eyes looked like if he could he would have tears in them. He smiled at me and walked the final stairs down to great me and his father. Carlisle handed me over to Edward and it seemed like neither of us were able to look away from the others eyes.

He gave me a reassuring smile and kissing my hand that he had a possessive hold on, "You look absolutely beautiful," he said lovingly as I smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

As the bishop started the service both Edward and I could not really focus on the man, giving each other small smiles and looks throughout the ceremony.

All of a sudden, the time came to say "I do" and the nervousness was back. I tried to focus on Edwards's warm eyes, so full of love, and it made me relax.

"King Edward Anthony Masen Cullen wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep the only onto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The bishop asked and Edward gave me a warm smile before answering, "I will". I had a grin so big on my face it hurt.

Then he was asked to repeat after the bishop, "I, King Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Take thee, Isabella Marie Swan To my wedded wife, To have and to hold from this day forward, For better, for worse, For richer, for poorer, In sickness and in health, To love and to cherish, For as long as we both shall live, According to God's holy law, And thereto I give thee my troth" I had tears in my eyes by now and they were flowing freely down my cheek in happy tears.

Edward cupped my cheek and whipped them away with his thumb.

Turning to the bishop it was now my turn to say the words, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you have this man to thy wedded husband? To live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep the only onto him, as long as ye both shall live? Do you promise to serve and protect his country as its Queen and be loyal to both your King and your people? " I gave Edward a small smile before answering, "I will."

The rings were shared and after a few more hymns the service was over and both Edward and I walked down the aisle out to the awaiting carriage that would take us through the city to great all the people.

During the ride through the town, both of us smiled and waved at the hordes of people that had showed up to give us their support it made me happy hearing people scream: "I love you Queen Isabella! God save the Queen!"It was also a huge reality check. I was now a Queen and Edward's wife.

My husband leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now but formality says we have to wait until we get to the balcony." I blushed and kissed his cheek, "I guess you will have to wait then." He growled but the grin on his lips made sure he wasn't truly serious about being mad. However I knew how much Edward hated to wait when he wanted something badly, he simply did not do waiting.

He cupped my cheek and stroked it with his thumb before cupping my chin, "You look so beautiful." I smiled and took his hand in my own, kissing his fingers, "You look quite dashing yourself husband." At the mention of his new title to me he let out a guttural groan, I knew he wanted to kiss me as bad as I wanted to kiss him. Instead, he only held me tighter as we turned our attention back to the people.

Before we knew it we found ourselves at the balcony of the palace, looking over the masses of people that were screaming out names and waving flags.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The people screamed and Edward didn't need to be asked twice before he had me in a tight embrace kissing me senseless in front of his Kingdom. The people screamed and cheered while Edward grinned against my lips, "You are officially mine for all eternity Isabella, my Queen, I love you."

His eyes held so much emotion it made my eyes sting with my own wet tears, "I wouldn't have it any other way Edward, I love you too, my King, my husband."

With a guttural cry Edward kissed me again and the masses of people erupted in applause. I finally felt loved. I was home were I belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful dangerous

Disclaimer: hey guys I do not own twilight in any way shape or form. I adopted this story from EBKcullen thank you so much for this opportunity, I love your story and I hope you all love it to. A/N and unlike the original for every chapter there will be a chapter where if the first chapter is Bella's pov then the next is Edwards unless I see that I explain things well enough for both in the same chapter. It also gives you all two chapters to read at once so it will take me about a week to update, (please note I have rifle team practice on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays.) please please be gentle.

Chapter 1

BPOV

Looking up from my bed momentarily, I heard the unmistakable slam of the car door, trying to pretend it was just my imagination I laid my head back down onto the bed trying to shut the entire world out until I heard…

"Isabella! Get down here right now!" The disgusting voice of my father shouted from downstairs. Crap! He was home early. He had said 6 pm, why was he home now?

I sighed heavily and lifted myself from the bed I was lying on, unready to face the monster downstairs.

"Quick!" he yelled once I was near the top of the staircase. I had just gotten myself in more trouble than necessary by being slow. My father hated slow.

I walked down and looked at his cold hard face. His eyes shone bright red and his nostrils flared, his jaw was set tight and I could see his fits clench by his side. What had I done now? Why was he so mad at me this time?

I walked up to him, shielding my face behind my hair, looking at my feet. I learned a long time ago to never make eye-contact with him. He said seeing my eyes reminded him too much of my mother.

I heard the loud smack before I felt it, a warm stinging feeling spread across my cheek and I hissed at the pain. He just slapped me. Again.

I kept my composure even though I felt like curling into a ball and crying, though it wasn't the first time he had ever hit me, half the time it would be for no other reason than, that I was there.

He didn't like any weakness. He had told me so several times when I had cowered back in fear.

"You little bitch!" He hissed and grabbed my hair in his fits forcing my head back to look up at him. He liked seeing me like this, in pain, crying.

"Why don't you just die like your mother did? At least you deserve it!"

He spat his venom in my face while hissing the words out between his clenched teeth, his pale face was only inches from mine, making his red eyes seem even more frightening than ever. I didn't dare to move, afraid of what he was going to do next.

"You were going to clean the house! Why haven't you done it yet?" He was yelling now, pulling my hair harder with each word.

"I-I didn't-t think you would be home until 6, sir," I managed to get out, he was towering over me. _Smack_, another slap to my cheek. I cringed away from him and felt the silent tears roll down my cheeks. _Why me?_

"Get ready, we are going to Cullen Palace tonight" He hissed one last time and spat in my face before walking past me up the grand staircase.

I stood still until he was out of sight. I didn't dare move. When I heard his bedroom door slam, I ran up to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed, sobbing my heart out.

Why me? Why did my mother have to die? My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my fucked up life.

My mother died while giving birth to me, leaving my father a cold heartless monster who wanted nothing to do me. She was his mate, his everything and in his eyes I took his life away by taking her.

I am a vampire just like my father. In our world, that means we are feared. Specifically, the males are feared. We females are almost human and not as dangerous as the males. The only thing that is not making us human is the immortality, eye color and diet. We can cry, feel the same pain as humans, sleep and we don't have venom like the males. All born vampires stop growing at the age of 25. Also, only the born vampires can get pregnant and mate with other born vampires. Each born vampire female can only birth three children each. We move out from our parents' home when we find our mate. Then he becomes our guardian.

The born vampires are higher valued in the community. My family has had born vampires for generations and is close friends with the royal family.

My father is the personal adviser for His Majesty, King Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II. How he managed to give good advice was beyond my imagination. His title was almost an inheritance seeing how my family has served the royal family for ages.

I have never met the royal family in person. Charlie always kept me away, saying he was embarrassed of me, ashamed of me, and ashamed of everything I was.

To the outside world, my father was a powerful wealthy man who was best friends with the royal family. I was the perfect daughter, every parents dream and the one little girl's wanted to be. Nobody knew about what happened behind closed doors. Nobody knew about the abuse that my father would dish out every day,

The thought of King Edward sent chills down my spine. He was the most feared man in the world. You never denied him. He was royalty. If you did deny him, you were the same as dead. I had heard horrible rumors of his character. He was said to be cold hearted, ruthless and would never hesitate to have you killed if you ever crossed him. Rumors also said he was looking for a mate. I shivered again. Poor woman who became his mate, she would suffer a great deal. Yes, she would be the queen, but she would also have to live with a cruel man for the rest of her life. It wasn't worth it.

The male vampires are taller and bigger than the females; they are much stronger and can't cry or sleep like we can.

They are more powerful than us for a reason. They dominate the world and their mates. Females are not allowed to talk back to a male or refuse her mate. What he says goes. When a vampire male finds his mate, he will become possessive, obsessive and extremely protective. He will love her more than anything and give her the world. That is at least what I have heard and observed watching other couples.

I sometimes wondered if I would ever find my mate. The thought of being loved by someone was so tempting and I wanted it more than anything. I had never felt love, what was it?

After talking to my best friend Angela who mated last year with a born Vampire named Ben, I figured out that it is not only the male who feels the connection. The female vampire feels the connection as well, and will follow her mate through everything and obey him and love him like no other. To me this sounds absolutely horrible, what if your mate is a dick and then you have to obey him?

Tonight, I was going to be introduced to the royal family for the first time. I was nervous. Very, very nervous. One wrong movement or insult would be my death.

I rose from the bed and went into my massive walk in closet to get ready. What did you wear when you were meeting the worlds most feared and powerful family?

I decided on a midnight blue knee length dress with some black pumps. My hair hung lose and my make-up was light. I covered the bruise on my cheek with some foundation. Charlie had left quite a mark this time.

When I was finally done with getting ready, I just stood there looking at myself in the long mirror.

I wasn't bad looking, just nothing special I had long brown hair, golden eyes and long black lashes. My body was slim but still curvy.

You may wonder why I have golden eyes while my father has red eyes. Well, I refuse to drink human blood. Taking innocent lives for my own enjoyment just doesn't go well with me.

"Isabella!" Charlie yells from right outside my door. I sigh. _Just get it over with Bella_ I think and walk outside to meet him.

He is wearing a black suit with a gray tie. He glares at me and I cringe under his stare.

He smirks and grips my upper arm so tight that I am sure it will leave a bruise. The murderous look he gives me shows me all the hate that he has for me. When he speaks his voice is a hissing whisper. I am terrified.

"You listen to me Isabella Swan and you better listen well. You are going to this meeting, playing the perfect little daughter you are. You are going to be polite and if I ever find out you told anyone about what happens between the two of us, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. Am I clear?" He tilts my head up so that I am looking into his hateful eyes. "Y-yes sir," I stammer and he smirks, "Good girl"

We walk down the grand staircase and are meat by Jimmy, our driver. "Mr. Swan, Ms. Swan" He tilts his hat when we walk past him. Jimmy is human and I feel the burning in my throat when I walk past him. I can see the pulse in his throat. _So delicious _I look away and gets in the car before I do something I will regret. He is a living creature like anybody else r_emember the diet Bella. The diet._

The drive to Cullen Palace was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was Jimmy's beating heart and the sweat dripping from his forehead for sitting in the same car as two vampires. On more than one occasion I watched my father lick his lips while looking at Jimmy, not that I could blame him for that. He smelled delicious, but Jimmy was a good guy, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

When we pulled up in front of the Palace I couldn't help but gasp. The property shone power and money. I was in awe. Only the most powerful family would live in a place like this. Jimmy stopped in front of the huge entrance, and I watched as the guards came down and opened the door for my father and me.

As we walked out, Charlie squeezed my arm in a painful manner as a warning to keep quiet. I looked at my shining black heels and followed Charlie into the massive greeting hall. The floor was black and white marble with a red carpet leading up to a huge staircase. The ceiling held beautiful paintings. I felt like the place was made out of gold. _That's because it probably is I thought to myself._

"The royal family is awaiting you in the lower parlor Mr. Swan" said a stiff looking butler as he took our coats. He was a vampire, a veggie vampire that is, as I called the vampires with the same diet and eye color as me.

Charlie started walking and I followed him, he rounded a corner and I was right in his heels following his every move. I did not want to be lost at the Cullen Palace.

He suddenly stopped in front of a huge double door and I stopped as well. I watched as two footmen opened the door and guided us inside. The room was beautiful, with huge windows and gold and white walls, the colors were light, but most of the furniture was either gold or a dark wood.

"Charlie! My friend!" Said a blonde man and shook my father's hand. Charlie greeted him warmly in return "Carlisle, it's good to see you!"

How come in public, my father became the nicest man on earth? He sure knew how to act.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" The man known as Carlisle asked. I blushed at his comment and stared at my feet. When Charlie nudged my side, I looked up at him and smiled faintly. He had golden eyes, just like me as well!

"Carlisle, this is my daughter Isabella. Isabella meet his royal highness and former King Carlisle Cullen" I could literary hear the warning behind his words, _Don't fuck this up bitch! _Was what he really said.

I curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you your Highness" I said and looked at him, he chuckled, "You sure have raised a beauty, come meet the rest of the family Isabella. The King will join us in a moment" He turned and walked towards the group of people behind him.

Charlie and I walked behind him and we came in front of five other people. Carlisle walked up to a woman with caramel hair and big golden eyes. In fact the entire family had golden eyes.

"This is my wife and former Queen Esme Cullen, and this is my daughter Princess Alice and her mate Prince Jasper, and my son Prince Emmett and his mate Princess Rosalie".

I watched the people in front of me. Princess Alice was a small Vampire even for a female. She had short brown hair and was smiling at me as her father introduced me.

Her Mate Jasper stood with a protective arm around her shoulder. He had blonde hair as well and looked to be in pain. He looked at me with so much sorrow that it made me flinch. What was his problem?

Prince Emmett had short curly brown hair. He was a big male with huge muscles. I immediately cowered back a little bit while looking at him, he looked so intimidating! He was standing next to a stunning female it was Princess Rosalie, she was gorgeous! With long blonde hair and a bone structure to die for, her legs seemed to never end and she had curves in all the right places. She was glaring at me, and I wondered why.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all your highness's" I said and gave a weak smile. The small girl, princess Alice jumped up to me and took my hands in hers "The pleasure is all ours! Charlie has kept you hidden long enough. Finally a new shopping partner!" I smiled back at her but cringed at the inside at the thought of shopping.

"Sounds wonderful," I said in a small voice and looked down at our joined hands. She had a massive engagement ring and wedding band on her left ring finger, a symbol that a vampire has mated in the vampire world.

Jasper was right behind her and for some strange reason glaring at Charlie. Charlie looked at him with confusion mirroring mine.

Alice dragged me by the hand over to the couch and made me sit down next to her "You are so beautiful! I had a vision of you an-" Carlisle cut her off with a sharp voice "That's enough Alice!" Alice immediately shut up but the look she was giving me told me that she was hiding something big.

All the family members were sending me odd looks and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Charlie was looking just as confused as me, but the glare he gave me spoke his mind - _What have you done now you little whore!_

I cringed, and as I did so the most beautiful man I had ever seen walked through the door.

I gasped and stood up immediately. He had copper hair and golden eyes. He was tall, taller than the average for a male but not as big as Prince Emmett.

He was dressed in an expensive looking suit that made my knees go weak. He was just so beautiful!

He had a pointed jaw and his lips were begging to be kissed. He was looking at me with an expression I could not read. He was frozen in place as I was. The world seemed to disappear. It was only me and him in the room.

When he moved, he was walking towards me with determination. I only stared back. Who was this god of a man?

When he reached me, he crushed me to his chest and I melted in his arms. I wanted to be there forever and never let him go. It seemed like I would die if he did.

"Mine" he growled and my body went rigid at his words. What did he mean? I would die to be his, but did he feel the same strong feeling as I did?

I was burying my face in his chest. He smelled so masculine and strong. I melted right there.

He was crushing me to his chest, like he was afraid of letting me go. He growled the word 'mine' over and over again, burying his face in my neck and hair and I wanted so badly the words to be true.

"Edward, son," Said Carlisle, was this Edward? Was it the King himself holding me? I could not imagine him being as horrible as the rumors said.

Edward sneered and growled at Carlisle. In fact he was glaring at every male in the room, I pulled away to look in his face. When I did so, he whimpered. Actually whimpered at the loss of contact, like an animal.

His eyes were now pitch black with love and desire. I could only imagine that my eyes looked the same. His matched my emotions perfectly.

I did not dare look at Charlie. His face must be murderous and I could only imagine the beating I will get when we get home for behaving like this with the King.

I whimpered. I would have to leave him today. The thought was absolutely horrible. I did not want to go.

He looked pained at my new expression of sorrow and hugged me tighter to him "Are you alright my love? What is troubling you?" His voice was so calming and beautiful like a lullaby, and it sang to me.

Where was my voice? I was only staring at him, taking everything in. What was happening?

He squeezed his arms even tighter around me and I let out a little yelp in pain. He had accidentally squeezed the bruises that Charlie had made before we left.

I noticed that the entire family was watching our exchange with interest, and I felt embarrassed for causing a scene. Never once did I look at my father, afraid of what I might see.

Edward was seething now, his eyes were pitch black, but not out of love and desire. He was furious!

I cringed back into his arms and felt him start soothing the bruises on my upper arm, it felt so good. He matched his own hands with the bruise and realized that a person had done this. His growl was terrifying.

"Who harmed my mate?" He was spitting the words out between clenched teeth, that was when everything went black and I felt strong arms lift me up. I was the King's Mate.

A/AN okay guys I did not change anything to this chapter just some grammer mistakes. I liked how the chapter flowed. Please leave a review. I give lots of love to all those who have read this story. And to SM who has bestowed upon us these charecters. And finaly I thank EBKcullen for her hard work in this story. And also the next chapter will be in Edwards pov so please be gental please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 edwards pov

My eyes flashed open at the sound of the guards voice rang loud and clear, announcing my father's presence in the room. I looked up from my paper work and the doddle I was drawing off to the side on another piece of paper.

"Edward, son its good to see you, how are you" my father exclaimed in a voice that sounded off so I tried to read his mind, and when I found it blocked I became nervous and anxious.

"I am fine father, lonely as usual what is new with you?" I said still anxious of my father's good mood and him blocking his thoughts from me.

"I am well son, and I have some good news which is why you cant hear my thoughts, I want it to be a suprise until now" he said as he opened up his mind so that I could hear what he has planned for the day and all of us. As I listened I became more and more intrigued.

"Father, do you really think she could be my mate, and if she is what do I do, what do I tell her." A million and one things ran through my head as I contemplated Isabella Swan being my mate, would she like me, what does she like.

"Yes son I do think she is your mate, and if she is do what your instincts tell you to that's all I can say. But I do encourage you to be yourself son, let her see the man you truly are not the king everyone thinks you are behind closed doors." My father said honestly. I turned to respond to my father's comment but I found no one there so I got up and decided to dress for the evenings events.

I wore a dark grey suit with a slightly lighter shade grey tie.

After I dressed I looked at the time and I heard voices coming from down stairs, and I stopped for the doors to the grand stair case and balcony that over looked the lower parlor.

"hold the doors" I said wanting to listen in on the conversations and the thoughts of those in the room ahead of me.

_Carlisle; son you should see her, breath taking I am sure you will love her son. _

_Esme; she is perfect for you son, I'm so happy you won't be lonely any more._

_Jasper/Alice; we are so happy for you brother she truly is beautiful, please be mindful of her emotions they are a little scrambled. _

_Emmett please be careful brother I trust your judgment but please be careful._

I couldn't read Rosaline's mind , and I became furious at the thoughts of my assistant Charlie who was thinking unimaginable, and unintelligible thoughts to the young woman I was yet to meet, who was supposed to me my mate.

I had the doors opened and I walked down the stairs slowly taking in the room before me.

And then I saw her, she was the most bueatiful creature I had ever seen. She had a blue knee length dress on, light complementing makeup , and the most bueatiful figure I had ever seen. Her lips with plump her body was toned but not to toned, just right and her face was goergious. I forgote about everyone in the room exapt her and I practicly ran toward her. When I reached her all I could say was "mine" over and over. I smelled her hair and I could think of nothing else until I heard her squeak as I tried to pull her closer.

"Who has harmed my mate" I said in a menicing and bombing voice. And then I heard his thoughts. The thoughts of a man who was supposed to be my lovely mates guardian until I came around. And I was fourious but I became overcome with fear as I saw and felt my bueatiful mate faint in my arms. I picked her up and ran her to my room where I laid her in the bed and I ran back out to the hall to confront the man who called himself a father. I beckond for the guards to take him away but just as they subdued him and were about to take him away I stoped them and walked over confronting the man who was her "father" and I used the term loosely as I recalled all of the viel thoughts that were cuculating throughout his mind.

"you pig, how dare you harm the kings mate, it is an act of treachery to commit such a crime. You have beaten your only child for 18 years for something she had no control over. You are the one who should be beaten till you are black and blue and begging for merciy and then continue like you continued to beat my mate." I got louder and louder until I was shouting in the swines face. "take him away and beat him until he begs for mercy call me when he does." And with that I left to go watch over my sleeping mate to await her waking. I watched her and and when she wouldn't wake I would consolt my sister alice who would tell me time and time again that she would wake when she was ready. But I became increasingly nervous as I waited for hours for her to wake up. And I became over joyed when I saw her begin to move from her long slumber.

I looked at her and I knew she was awake but she would not open her eyes, and I could not read her mind which perplexed me to no end. So I continued to watch her and as I watched her I began to read her face, she was confused and slightly nervous. And I wanted to know why. Then finaly, finaly she opened her eyes and I started at them in wonder.

Okay guys I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I like being able to creat what edward was feeling and thinking. So please leave a review I love them so very much. Oh and also the chapter might be alittle short for this one but I did my best so please no steakes to the heart or burning at the steak. Night night guys school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Everything was black. The smells were different and the mattress I was lying on was softer than anything I had ever slept on before. I could feel the texture of silk. _Where was I?_

I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. They were too heavy and were screaming for more rest. I would not allow it. I needed to know what was going on. Memories from earlier drifted back to me. The beautiful man and his gorgeous smell and face and his eyes and his hair. I need to get back to him. Where was he? Didn't he know that I needed him? That I would be lost without him? Was this all just a beautiful dream?

Then the last thought hit me. The single thought I had been thinking before I passed out. He was the king. The feared king. This was all kinds of wrong but strangely I didn't care.

I just wanted it so badly to be real and for him to be my mate.

"When is she waking up?" Growled an angry voice. It was _his_ angry voice. It was so good to hear it again. I needed to be reassured that it had not all been a dream, that he was truly here.

"She will wake up when she's ready your Majesty" said a female voice I didn't recognize.

A loud growl ripped through the room. I could hear a vase being smashed against the wall, "That's not good enough! You have been telling me the same thing since she was brought here! What is wrong with my mate? Why did she pass out? I don't pay you for nothing! Get out!" He was furious, but why? Because of me? It couldn't be.

I could hear the other person scramble to her feet and hurry out of the room. When the doors closed, he let out a frustrated sigh and I felt the mattress I was laying on sinking down on my left. He was so close to me. His smell was filing my nose. It was heaven. The way he was stroking my cheek made me feel loved for the first time in my life.

I pried my eyes open. I needed to see him. I needed to see his face and know he was real that he was here with me and this was not just a dream.

I was looking straight into those beautiful golden eyes I remembered. He was looking back at me and I watched as relief filled his face and was crashed to his chest once again.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again! Do you hear me?" He was sneering the words out of his clenched teeth. I did nothing but nod my head, clenching him tighter to me, burying my face in his chest. It was real. He was here.

"Isabella?" He spoke so softly this time. My name had never sounded more beautiful.

He lifted a finger to my cheek and my lips as I continued to stare at him.

"Isabella?" I smiled against his fingertips and kissed them lightly. He was my mate. My mate!

With a guttural cry he rose onto his elbows and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was so intense and just so beautiful. I had never felt these feelings and I wanted more. It felt like I could never get enough!

He moaned, "Isabella, I love you so much my mate, you will never be hurt again my love."

He ran his fingers over my face, kissing me repeatedly while whispering words of promise and love. We were in our own bubble again, a bubble only meant for the two of us.

But what did he mean? I would never be hurt and the promises of never wanting for anything and always being safe didn't make any sense, my head was exploding with questions.

I weakly reached my left hand up to his cheek and then to his hair. His hair felt amazing between my fingers and I wanted to glue my hand to his hair so that it would stay there forever.

What should I call him while addressing him? Your majesty? Edward? My mate? Would he be mad if she called him Edward? I decided to give it a try.

"Edward, I am confused." I could hear my own shaky voice and cringed on the inside to how weak it sounded. He didn't seem mad though, which was a good thing.

He recoiled as if being slapped on the cheek. "My dear, of course you are! Forgive me for not thinking of it sooner." He looked so remorseful that it made my heart ache for him. I brought my hand down to his cheek again and cupped his beautiful face in my hand.

He leaned into my touch and stared into my eyes. "Isabella you are my mate, my life and my soul. You will live here with me at Cullen Palace" he said with a determination you would never dare to argue against. He had this kind of authority that made you obey and fear him naturally.

Then a thought hit me. Charlie! What was happening to him? Did Edward know about his abuse?

As if he could read my expression he started growling and sneering, "Don't you dare even speak his name Isabella! I will not have it!" His eyes were back to black again and I couldn't help but cower back a bit at the murderous look on his face he was staring at my bruised arm, "How long?" He growled, eyes transfixed on my arm.

"How long what?" I asked, I knew he meant the beating but he had just told me to never speak his name so I wanted to be on the safe side and know that it was okay to do so right now.

"How long have that pig been hurting you?" He was furious and his body was rigid. He really did care. The thought warmed my heart and I gave a small smile before answering.

"Since my mother died" I said and watched as he ripped an angry hand through his hair.

He started talking and I didn't know if it was to me or if he was only speaking with himself, "That is all your life Isabella! I knew there was something wrong with him! He always shielded his thoughts from me and when Jasper started feeling all the anger coming from him I knew that there was something wrong! I'm so sorry Isabella, I should have done something." He was angry at himself for not taking action. However I was totally confused. What was all this talk about reading minds and feelings?

"This isn't your fault Edward" I said and placed a hand on his shoulder. He covered his hand over my own and sighed, "But it is, and I will use all of my existence making it up to you." The intensity he had in his eyes made me believe him, I didn't blame him for not doing anything, he did not know, what could he have done?

"What do you mean he shielded his mind for you? And how could Jasper feel his feelings?"

I asked, wanting to change the subject over to something else.

He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers before he started talking, "I can read minds my dear. However I cannot read yours. It is so frustrating!" He chuckled for himself all the while playing with my fingers staring at them. I had my eyes on his face, trying to read his expression.

He took a deep breath before making eye contact with me again. "Some born vampires have special powers my dear, did you not know this?" He asked, truly confused. I shook my head.

No one had ever told me about this.

"As you now know, I can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and control emotions. He felt your fear and anxiety last night when you arrived and called for me mentally." I frowned. Why would he do that?

"Why would he call you in his mind? I mean, there are plenty of people feeling fear and anxiety around the Royal Family." I clasped a hand over my mouth, realizing that I had said too much. However the fact that Jasper would call for Edward didn't give any sense.

He chuckled, "My dear, never hide your true thoughts from me. He called me because none of those people were you. Alice saw you coming and knew you were my mate. That is why we arranged for you to meet us and come with Charlie to the palace."

It all made sense now! Alice talking about something she had seen and Jasper's strange expression.

"You are the king." It wasn't a question but a statement, I knew who he was.

"Yes I am, and you will be the queen." He said it with such ease, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I gasped, for one reason or another I had forgotten this important fact. If I was the mate of the king then that only meant I was the future queen. How did I not realize this before?

"Edward, I-I can't be queen!" I was terrified, absolutely terrified. _Me, Isabella Marie Swan, the Queen, living in Cullen Palace as the mate of the King himself._

"No disrespect to my mother or grandmother but you will be the best queen this world has had in decades. Do not worry my love, I will be here and help you through it all." He kissed my head and I rested my head on his shoulder, relaxing. He would be there with me. That was what was the most important. If he was with me I could do anything. That was at least how it felt.

"What will happen now?" I asked after a while, we were lying on the bed cuddling. Me with my head on his chest while he held me and stroke my hair.

"We need to have the mating and crowning ceremony as quickly as possible, so that all the male vampires out there know you are mine." He rolled us over so that he was on top of me. His body was way larger than mine and covered me completely.

He started kissing my shoulder and neck, it felt so wonderful and my body wanted more.

"Edward" I whimpered and he let out a low growl in response. I pulled at his hair to get his lips to meet mine and when they did it was the best feeling you could ever imagine.

A loud knock on the door interrupted us. I immediately broke away and turned my head toward the door, but Edward would have none of it and used his strength to pull my face back to his. He was lying between my legs and I could feel his erection starting to form in his pants, pressing against me. I couldn't help but moan. The person outside the door was immediately forgotten.

"Edward! Open this door right now! Edward!" The person as I recognized as Princess Alice was yelling from behind the door and Edward growled. He never faced the door and was too busy attacking my neck again.

"Edward, maybe we should- oh god! Open the door?" I said between moans as he started sucking.

He ignored my comment and started going lower towards my breasts. I took in a sharp breath as he started massaging them and kissing them through my night blue silk dress from last night.

"Edward! It's important! I know what's going on in there! Don't force me to break in!" Alice sounded frantic and annoyed as hell outside the door and I tried to push Edward away to no use, he was too strong and determinate.

"Edward, stop!" I used all my force and finally he seemed to break free from the spell he was under. His eyes were pitch black with lust and desire and I considered attacking him again and let Alice scream herself hoarse outside!

A loud knock was the final straw for Edward. He was by the door in an instant tearing it open. I could actually hear the hinges scram in protest.

"What?" He growled so that even I shrank back in the covers a little bit. Edwards frame was blocking my view so that I could not see Alice, however I could hear her.

"Edward I need to dress Isabella. The two of you need to give a statement to the people." What statement? I came up behind Edward and put my hand on his arm to calm his murderous glare and rigid body.

"What statement Edward?" I asked, he turned towards me and took my face in his hands, "You don't have to do anything sweetheart, I'll deal with it." He said it like a statement but I would have none of it, so I turned to Alice.

"What statement?" I asked again, but this time directed towards her. She looked between Edward and me before she sighed and started explaining, "When someone from the Royal family finds their mate we have to make a public statement and explain the situation and introduce the new member. Why haven't you given her the ring yet Edward? She will need it or else the people won't believe it!" Edward sent her an angry glare as if to say 'shut up'.

I decided to let it slide. "So how will we do the statement?" I asked. How hard could it be?

Alice gave me an exciting smile, "You just have to stand by Edward's side and smile while he explains the situation, simple as that! Now let's go and get you ready!" She was already dragging me towards the massive walk in closet, but didn't shut the door before giving Edward a stern glare and I knew she was giving him a mental message. I wondered what that was about.

"Finally! He has been keeping you from us forever!" She complained once the door was shut and started going through the closet, pulling out dress after dress, wrinkling her nose at almost all of them.

"It has only been a couple of hours, princess" I said. She spun around and glared at me. "None of that princess stuff! We are family now. It's Alice!" She said it with an irritation and I quickly nodded my head. No more princess from now on...

"You will be queen soon anyway. If anything I should be respecting you!" she laughed and turned her face towards the closet again. That's when I noticed the small bump on her stomach. She noticed my staring and started smiling while rubbing the little bump.

"It's Jasper's and my first child. We are so excited! And now you will be the aunt!" she beamed.

I smiled, "Congratulations. Do Rosalie and Emmett have any children?" I asked. If I was going to be an aunt it was nice to know to how many.

"They have a 3 year old daughter, Louisa. She's so sweet! You will love her. And then they have a 4 month old son, Gabriel." Her eyes sparkled while speaking of her family I couldn't help but smile myself at her excitement. "I look forward to meeting them."

Half an hour later, I was dressed in a deep red Stella McCartney dress with shining black high heels. My hair hung loose and was slightly curled and I wore little make-up.

"Let's go out and greet Edward. He's about to go crazy out there!" She giggled at the mental image she was having and I smiled picturing him. Even though it had only been half an hour I was missing his calming touch like crazy!

I was barely out the door before I was pressed against his warm comforting chest. I could feel Alice roll her eyes at us before mumbling "unbelievable" under her breath. I heard her leave the room, probably to find Jasper herself.

When she had left the room, Edward pulled away slightly to look at me. "You are absolutely breathtaking my dear," I giggled as he pulled me into a kiss. When he pulled back, I noticed that he had changed too. He was now wearing a dark gray suit with black tie and shirt. He looked dangerous, powerful and just so unbelievable sexy!

"You don't look half as bad yourself" I said and cupped his cheek in my hand. He grinned and kissed my fingers before taking my hand in his own leading me towards the bed.

We sat down on the edge and he pulled out a little black box from his pocket. I wasn't stupid. I knew what this was. Every female mate got one.

I felt the tears press against my eyes when he opened the box. Inside was a beautiful but huge Mate ring. I gasped and covered my mouth with my right hand. My left hand was still resting in Edwards. I was expecting a ring when I figured out I was Edward's mate. However what I hadn't expected was the size of it. That beautiful piece of diamonds and white gold was not a ring but a fucking rock!

"Edward," I gasped. He smiled and took my hand in his. There was an intense look in his eyes. "Now everyone will know your mine, I have marked you Isabella".

He placed the ring on my finger and leaned in to kiss me. "I will forever love you and protect you, never doubt that. I love you." And with those last words he pressed his lips against mine. The tears were falling freely now. He loved me! I had a mate!

I felt so overwhelmed. Someone actually loved me and would take care of me. I knew I loved him. No other word than love seemed to fit the emotions I was feeling.

He broke away and took my left hand in his, kissing the ring before settling it back in my lap, "Let's go and announce that the world have gotten a new queen shall we?"


End file.
